Just My Luck!
by kari lost child
Summary: Err.. Never liked summaries.. Hare comes down with a case of bad luck, wanna know why? Read on and find out. "Adventures In Wonderland"


**Author note: **Alice here with yet another fanfic. It's Disney's _Adventures In Wonderland_. Man, I love that show! Since the summary was in the original title column, there's no need to repost it. I hope you like the story!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own none of the characters, 'cept for Princess Kari.

**"Just My Luck!"**

The day was unusually hot for Autumn. Wonderland was quiet today, nothing really going on. The Mad Hatter sat at his tea table, staring aimlessly, at his teacup, while deep in thought. He moved it about, watching the dark liquid inside reflect the sky's white shapes above. He wasn't too distracted with his thoughts, but enough not to notice as Hare, his best friend, sat down across the table from him.

"Hmm …Hatter?"

No response.

"Hatter? Are you there?"

Hatter's head jerked up, and he moved his large, gray hat up so he could direct his gaze to Hare. "Yes?"

Hare raised a brown ear. "Occupied with something?"

"Ummm… Not really, just tryin' to find somethin' to think about doing. I'm completely bored…" He turned the teacup in his hand, admiring the gold swirls just under the brim of it.

"Well, I've got something that might spark your interest.."

Hatter leaned forward to hear him better, now truly interested.

"There, in that direction," Hare whispered, pointing to the West where Wonderland grew oddly dark in the distance due to the wooded area. "there's a graveyard down that path that no one hardly ever visits. Some do, but the graveyard is so concealed within the woods that people miss it very easily! There's not even a fence, just a stone wall covered with shrubbery and vines. The graveyard is inside. No key required. Can be visited by anyone..." His dark eyes were sparkling behind his round glasses.

Hatter sat in silence for a moment, then cocked an eyebrow. "And …_wh_o.. told you this?"

Hare reached for a small, chocolate chip cookie, and nibbled on it a moment before speaking. "Caterpillar. I met with him early this morning around nine -"

"_Without me_.."

Hare blushed. "I'm sorry, but you were sleeping like a baby, and I wasn't about to wake you. You threw your alarm clock at me last time I did that."

"I was asleep, and didn't realize it!" Hatter said, rather loudly, in his defense.

"I know, I know," Hare said, raising his ears, and adjusting his glasses upon his nose, dropping the last bit of the cookie while he did so. "I'm just afraid of what you'll reach for _next time.. _So, want to go with me?"

"I -"

"**Please**? ..Please, please!" Hare's eyes grew big and hopeful. Hare used that look to win many arguments between the two of them.

"Alright, alright.." Hatter sat the teacup down, having lost complete interest in it by now. "I'll go," He narrowed his eyes toward Hare. "but if we get in trouble, I'll tell Her Majesty that _you_ put me up to it."

Hare laughed. "Great. When do you want to leave?"

Hatter smiled. "In a hurry, are you?"

Hare nodded. "..But whenever you want to leave is fine with me."

"Wanna go tonight?" Hatter's blue eyes glowed.

"No!" Hare said, slightly turning pale. "Do you know how scary graveyards are at _night_? _...In the fog_..?"

Hatter was unable to hide his laugh. "Hare, you watch too many movies.."

Hare shivered. "I'm _not_ going in the dark! That's** final**."

Hatter's smile faded to a smirk. "Okay, if you're _scared_, we'll go during the day.."

Hare gave him a look of relief. "Good.."

"That's too bad," a small voice squeaked out from under the lid of the rose-pink and blue tea pot. The copper-colored Dormouse, whom they just called Dormy, appeared from under it, looking out the opening of the pot. The sunlight reflected in his small glasses making it hard to see the small orbs that were his eyes. "I would liked to see him scared.."

Hatter glanced over at little Dormy, amusement in his eyes. "Me, too."

Hare just sat back looking a little irritated, and folded his arms, taking their teasing very well.

1

The golden rays of the sun glittered through the trees, signaling that night was coming soon. Hatter and Hare decided that this would be the best time to leave. Before they left, Hatter had requested that Dormy not say a word of where they were headed to. Dormy told them that they were going to get into some sort of trouble, but he never stopped to consider that he was right.

The trees were becoming silhouettes of black against the yellowed sky, loosing their colors of Autumn. The path was a bit beaten, but it was nothing that Hatter and Hare couldn't take. Hare's eyes stayed focused to the ground as Hatter watched the scenery pass by them, slowly. He'd glance over at Hare once every few moments, but Hare didn't seem to notice.

Finally, the silence was making the darkening path feel eerie.

Hatter cleared his throat, softly, and spoke up. "What's wrong, Hare? I thought you'd like this.."

"Wha..?" Hare looked to the side of him at Hatter.

"You look worried about doing this. I didn't mean to scare you out of it this morning.. I was merely joking." He said, solemnly, folding his hands behind his back as he walked.

"You didn't," Hare said, trying to sound cheery. "or I wouldn't be here.."

"Good point. So... When shall we be coming upon this graveyard?" Hatter asked, watching the woods becoming more thick and closer together down the path.

Hare looked up, unsure. "Well, Caterpillar said that it's a wall of vines.. with trees surrounding it.."

"Shouldn't be hard to spot. We've not yet come across anything like that." Hatter said, looking behind himself.

"Yeah, that's true.."

"How would _you_ know? You were looking at your shoes most the time."

Hare stopped, gave Hatter a look, then continued as Hatter walked ahead, smiling.

It was a few more feet before Hatter and Hare reached what looked like a wall of vines, just as Caterpillar had said. The vines covered most the wall, except for one area about three feet down the wall where the vines where gathered into one mass, and darkness replaced the gray stone beneath the dark, green tangles. They'd found the opening.

"Looks like no one's been here in ages.." Hatter whispered as he reached up to untangle the mass of vines. Hare assisted him until they were able to pull the vines apart like curtains. The opening was no more than a foot wide and went on for nearly two feet, almost like a short, dark tunnel. Hatter went in first as Hare followed behind, replacing the vines so none would notice that the opening had been disturbed, not that there was a problem with it. Hatter found it hard to see the ground as the only light was coming from the exit into the graveyard.

Hatter felt slightly claustrophobic going through the middle section, but didn't mention it. Hare followed closely, trying not to trip over the roots that were sticking out of the ground. They had grown under the stone sides. Hatter walked through the exit and looked around as Hare came up behind him. It looked just as they'd expected. Trees stood, handing gray moss over rows of tombstones. The tombstones were different shapes and sizes. There was a gray stone building that was no bigger than a shack in the far distance.

Hatter wondered what it was for as he wondered over to the rows of graves. He wandered through them awhile, then spoke loud enough for Hare to hear him. "Well, find anything interesting, Hare?"

"Yes." Hare called back.

Hatter's eyes widened. That was _not_ the answer he was expecting! He spun around to search for Hare and found him kneeling over a patch of leaves in front of an almost bare tree. He was holding an object in his hand, flipping it different ways. Hatter ran over to him and leaned over Hare, politely, to look for himself. Sensing this, Hare lifted his yellow-gloved hand to reveal the object inside. It was a spade charm made from black marble. It was dirty, but Hatter could also see the gold outlining the black.

"It's pretty.." Hatter whispered.

Hare only nodded, still admiring it.

"Where'd it come from?"

Hare stood up, being careful not to drop it, and looked around. "I don't know.. I just saw the glittering of it in the sun. ...Not a good idea to just take it, but I _could_ use this. Yet, I saw nothing that it belongs to.."

Hatter paused, raising an eyebrow. "Use it for what?"

"That gold frame that I was gonna give Tweedle Dum for his birthday.. You know it's coming up, right?"

"Yes, in two weeks, I believe.."

"Nearly.."

Hatter sighed. "Well, Hare, if you can use it, then go ahead. I don't see anything it could possibly belong to, either. Perhaps it was dropped by someone.."

Hare slipped it into his pocket, almost regrettably. "You're right, it'd look a lot better on that frame than sitting here in the dirt.."

"Okay, let's go. Besides, it's gettin'.. _dark_." Hatter gave Hare a grin that was almost wicked as Hare shivered beneath his rainbow-colored jacket.

2

Hare awoke the next morning and instantly reached to the table that was set beside his bed to grab his glasses, it was a habit by now. He placed them on, and looked around the still dark bedroom, then looked over at Hatter's bed, which sat diagonal to his. "Hatter?"

There was no response from his bed, though the sheets still looked like he was laying in the bed. Hare got up and walked over to Hatter's bed, growing cold from just being in his pj's, the fire had died out in the tiny fireplace that Hatter had in the bedroom as well. He could clearly see that there was no head resting on the pillow. Then, there came a soft knock at the opened door. Hare jumped and spun around, eyes wide.

He sighed in relief when he saw Hatter standing in the doorway, fully dressed in his purple suit and gray top hat, the expression on his face was bright eyed and ready for the day. He chuckled once. "Did I scare you?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. A little.." Hare ran his fingers through his fluffy, brown hair to rid it of the bed look a little, also slightly embarrassed by the scare Hatter had just given him. "Where were you?"

"Making some breakfast. Want some?" Hatter asked.

Hare smiled, sleepily. "Sure.. What did you make?"

"Blueberry pancakes. Sound good?"

"Very! Okay, let me get changed and I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, I put breakfast out on the tea table. I wanted to eat outside today. It's a _beautiful_ morning. But, don't be too long or the pancakes'll -"

"Get cold, I know." Hare said, stretching a little.

Hatter's grin widened and he walked from the doorway.

Hare saw the spade charm laying on his desk. He walked over to it and placed in it the drawer so it wouldn't get lost, then took his clothes and headed for the bathroom to get changed.

Hatter sat at the table, nibbling at his pancakes, waiting for Hare. Dormy sat in the tea pot eating a blueberry that Hatter had spooned from his pancake for him. Dormy munched on it, happily, as Hatter sat quietly. Hare rushed to the table, his hair still a mess from bed, but he was nicely dressed.

"Sorry, I'm late." Hare sat, breathing as if he'd been in a rush since Hatter left the bedroom.

Hatter smiled. "What makes you think you're late? It'd take me longer than that to get dressed. You should know that."

Hare looked down and took a bite of his pancakes, thankful that they were still warm. Hare then noticed that Hatter had blueberry pancakes as well. "Umm.. Hatter? I thought you preferred chocolate chip pancakes over blueberry?"

Hatter smiled. "I do, but I wasn't in a mood to unwrap Hershey kisses this morning..."

"You could've unwrapped them last night and put them in a container in the refrigerator until morning.."

"I wasn't in a mood to do that last night, either.." Hatter smiled.

"Another blueberry please, Hatter?" Dormy squeaked out.

Hatter smiled at the mouse, then spooned out another blueberry for him. He placed the spoon next to Dormy, who took the berry off it, immediately. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, Dormy." Hatter said as he replaced the spoon with his fork and began to eat his pancakes again.

As for the rest of the day, it was rather dull with nothing to do, like yesterday, until the late noon rolled around. That's when it started.

Hatter had shoved all the teacups and plates off his table to make room for his new painting. He'd used the last hour to finish it. It wasn't as good as some others, he'd hoped it would've turned out better. Hatter couldn't help but find himself a little disappointed with this painting. It was a scenery painting of a few trees, a mountain in the background and a river in the front of the scene with a bushy, small island.

Hare was impressed. He hadn't seen Hatter do many scenery paintings before, he was really quite good!

"Umm.. Hare, will you help me carry these things inside?" Hatter asked, pointing to the canvas stand and the small case of paint brushes. He had the paints and all he needed to mix them in both hands.

Hare sat his tea cup down. "Sure.. Lets see here." Hare grabbed the stand and placed its legs together, wrapping the leather strap around them so they'd stay in one place. He lifted it up and turned to walk inside, not realizing how close he was to the table. He heard a tap, then a splash. Hare looked toward the direction of the sounds, then stared in horror.

In his turning, he'd knocked over the full cup of tea he'd started drinking, causing the brown liquid to run all over the new, still wet painting. The paint, almost instantly, began to run, creating an abstract look to the art work. Hare's eyes began to water as he dropped the canvas stand to the stone pathway. He didn't even look at Hatter, he wasn't ready to see the expression Hatter was wearing by now.

"I... I.. Oh, no!" Hare managed to get out as he approached the table, tea was dripping down the side of the light-blue tablecloth now. "Hatter, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay.. I didn't like it much anyway.."

Hare turned around in shock. "What? It was.. It was _beautiful _and... I **ruined** it!"

"Well, I forgive you," Hatter said, wearing a slightly disappointed look on his face, but no trace of anger shown at all. "I wasn't happy with it. I could do better."

"I don't understand how you could call a beautiful painting like this ..bad.."

"Hare! It's alright, now if you please, bring the stand in for me, okay?" Hatter turned and walked inside the house.

Hare wiped at his cheek, one tear had spilled from his eye. When, he didn't know. He just wiped it away with his glove, then took up Hatter's stand and took it inside.

Hare was slightly relieved that Hatter wasn't angry, but he wasn't prepared for the next accident in store.

Then next day, Tweedle Dee and Dum were busy counting teacups that Hatter was handing the two brothers. Hatter had ordered them a week before and after a long wait, and what seemed like forever on Hatter's part, they finally arrived, but a day late. Hatter didn't care as he happily removed teacup by teacup out of the large box. It was sat upon the stone path and he was crouched down beside it. They were snuggled in white wrapping so they would be extra protected.

"Honestly, Hatter," Dee said, looking bewilderingly, between the new teacups and the teacups he already had. "do you really **need** all of these?"

"Yes. A mad Hatter can _never_ have too many teacups!" Hatter practically squeaked out.

Dum leaned over to Dee and whispered. "I thought it was, _you can never have to many friends_?"

Dee looked irritated a little. "His teacups _are_ his friends!"

Hatter pretended not to hear the comment as he took the last for the ten teacups out and closed the empty box. "All there.."

Dum sighed. "I'm glad I'm not a Hatter. How can you drink the same old tea every day?"

Hatter glared up. "It isn't the same old tea! It's got different flavors. We experiment with it. You should try some, especially the banana flavor."

Dee and Dum looked at each other with disgusted looks.

Hare came out of the house, obviously still upset about the painting accident yesterday. Not watching where he was going, he slipped on Hatter's coat tails. He gasped and fell against the table. His weight was heavy enough to tip the table over, and Dum and Dee grabbed the edge, but they couldn't stop the long table from hitting the stone walkway. It's 'thud' was followed by the sound of all the fragile teacups smashing on the pathway on the other side.

Hatter ran to the other side of the table to find his cups in a broken, white pile on the stone. He just stared. Hare, who was now on his feet, was wearing the same horrified expression. Everyone in the yard was silent for minutes until Hare began to walk away.

"Hare!" Hatter called out.

Hare jumped, but refused to turn around. Hatter was wearing the very look he'd expected to see when he ruined the painting. "Y - yes, Hatter?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving before I ruin _anything else of yours_! These things must've been priceless!"

"Well, sixty dollars pretty much covered it.." His angered face lightened to disappointment.

"Hatter, I'm sorry.." Hare looked down, not knowing what to do.

"Man, having some bad luck?" Dum asked, patting Hare on the shoulder. "It was an accident -"

"But it was my fault!" Hare yelled as Dee finally got the table into its place again. "I ruined his painting yesterday! ...And now this!"

"Yep, you've come down with a case of bad luck, Hare," Dee concluded, seriously. "but they don't last long.."

"Hare, I -" Hatter started as he walked to the other side of the table.

"I know, I know! I'm leaving, because I keep.."

"I don't **want **you to leave! They're right, you are coming down with bad luck, that's the only explanation."

"So," Hare began, his watery eyes turned hopeful. "you.. you forgive me?" His hands were to his lips by now, shaking in frustration over trying to figure out why this case of bad luck was happening.

Hare's sad face was adorable and made it hard for Hatter to say 'no'. "Well, not right away. But one day, perhaps."

Hare's ears lowered. "I understand.."

Hatter walked over and put a comforting arm around him. "It wasn't your fault.. Well," he corrected himself. "it _was_, but it was an accident and accidents _do_ happen.."

Hare nodded, trying to dry his eyes under his glasses.

"But from now on," Hatter continued. "try to stay away from valuables until your bad luck streak is over, okay?"

Hare nodded again.

Hatter smiled. "Tell you what, if Dee and Dum will help me clean this up, we'll take care of it and you go get some rest. Honestly, you look distraught.. and it's getting late anyway."

Dee and Dum said their good byes to Hare as he walked, silently, to the bedroom and laid on the bed. He fell asleep almost as soon as he laid down without even changing into his pjs.

3

Tweedle Dee and Dum were in the field in front of the Queen's courtyard. The day was warm, but there was a slight cold wind blowing every now and then. The Red Queen was inside, tending to something royal, obviously. Rabbit was in the throne room helping her. The Tweedles could hear them talking now and then, but they were to focused on their game to pay any attention.

Hatter strolled up to them, cheery as usual, but Hare didn't seem his usual self. Dee and Dum weren't used to seeing him down-hearted first thing in the morning.

"Yo, Hatter, Hare, how's it going?"

"Great!"

"...Fine.."

Dum nodded, spinning a orange kickball in his hands. "Still not feeling well, huh?"

Hare sniffed, fighting tears. "Would you?"

"No, I don't think I would, either."

"Don't worry, Hare." Dee spoke up. "It''ll go away soon.."

"I hope so," Hatter blurted out. "I'm tired of seeing him upset all the time. I'd much rather have my Hare back! I don't even startle him when I walk in the bedroom first thing in the morning any more!"

"Well, something good came of it.." Hare mumbled, scratching a fluffy ear.

Hatter looked back at him and smiled.

"So," Hare started, trying to find some sort of conversation between him, Hatter and the Tweedles. "what game were you two doing? You were engaged in some kind of activity when we walked up here.."

"Playin' kickball? Wanna play?" Dum asked, excitedly.

Dee took the ball. "How good are you two at kicking?"

Both Hatter and Hare shrugged.

"We'll lets see.." Dee said as he sat the ball on the ground and looked to Hatter.

"I guess I'll go first.." Hatter said and stepped back a few feet to line himself with the ball and the direction it needed to go. There was a wooded area a little ways away from the Queen's castle. That's where they were kicking the ball toward.

"Wait, you're gonna kick the ball in _those_ shoes?" Dum said, raising an eyebrow.

Hatter looked at him, but didn't say a word, then, without warning, he ran forward and his foot slammed the ball. The Tweedles and Hare watched the ball fly over the long distance and straight into the patch of trees.

"Wow.. Not bad Hatter!"

"Yeah, that was great, man!"

"I didn't know you could do that, Hatter!" Hare said in surprise.

Hatter smiled at him. "Really, well now you do.."

"Hare, you're next!" Dum yelled in excitement.

Hare turned pale. "No! Please, no, thank you. I.. I'll break something."

"Oh, come on, Hare," Hatter said. "you can't be afraid of your bad luck every moment.."

"Okay.."

"Great!" Dee said and placed the ball in its place on the ground. "And kick as hard as you can!"

Hare gulped. "O-okay.."

He backed up a few steps, ran forward and let his foot fly. The ball zoomed out of their sight and right through the Queen's castle window! Everyone fell silent. The Queen slowly emerged out of the castle and into the courtyard. Her mouth was shut and her face was colorless. Hare knew he was in trouble.

"Uhh.. Your Majesty," Hatter started. "Hare's been having problems with a case of bad luck lately.. and.."

"We shouldn't have urged him to kick the ball.. He told us 'no', but we talked him into it." Dum finished.

"Didn't he ever hear of kickball lessons?" The Queen yelled.

That was the last straw, Hare's mind was made up. He turned, fighting the tears in his eyes and walked away quickly.

"Hare!" Hatter called after him.

Hare turned to him.

"What are you doing?" Hatter asked, beginning to walk toward him.

"I'm leaving, Hatter, at least until it's over!" Hare wiped a tear.

"Hare? How will we know that your bad luck's gone if you're not around to cause accidents?" Dum called out.

Hare's mouth dropped, obviously hurt, as Hatter slapped Dum on the arm with the backside of his hand for the question.

Rabbit came into the courtyard with the ball. "This.. This is gonna cost someone a lot of money! I-"

Hare turned and stormed away toward the woods.

Hatter ran after him (obviously.). "Hare, wait, please!"

Hare spun around, slowly walking backward as he listened to Hatter speak.

"Hare, they didn't mean it! I know you're upset, but it'll be fine! I promise. You can't just walk out on me because of-"

Not watching where he was going, Hare's heel caught on a strong, thin root, causing him to trip backward and tumble straight down the hill. He landed with a 'thud'.

Hatter's mouth dropped and he ran to the side of the hill top. Hare was sitting up at the bottom, shaking his head as if he were dizzy. Hatter slid down the hill and was at his friend's side in no time. The Tweedles had seen the incident from down the trail and came running.

Hatter took Hare by the hand when Hare didn't look up at him. "Hare? Are you.. okay?"

Hare let tears run down his cheeks as he nodded. "It's getting worse.." He whispered, so low that Hatter barely heard him. "I have to figure this out.."

"Alright, come on." Hatter said, standing up and taking both of Hare's hands.

Hare stood up, then hissed in pain, falling on his back side.

Hatter knelt down. "Oh dear. Let me see.." Hatter examined both his feet until he found that the right one was injured in the trip down the long hill.

Hare winced as Hatter tried to get him to stand up. "N-now what..?"

"Don't worry, Hare, let's go talk to Caterpillar, okay?"

Hare glared at him in disbelief. "Hatter! A story won't help!"

"Maybe not right away, but we always figure out something that we haven't thought of before! We're visiting him.."

"But I can't walk, Hatter!" Hare continued to glare at him through his tears.

"I'll carry you to-"

There came a roar of laughter from the top of the hill. Hatter and Hare looked up to see Dee, Dum, and Rabbit at the top.. laughing.

"This ought to be funny!" Dee said.

"Tell me about it!" Dum agreed.

Hare blushed, smiling slightly. Hatter raised both eyebrows, then reached around Hare and picked him up off the ground like an infant. It sent a burning sensation through Hare's injured foot once it left the ground. Hare's cheeks turned more red as Hatter carried him away, the laughter from their friends had grown louder.

"I wish I had my video camera!" They heard Rabbit say before laughing again, hysterically.

Hare gave a small laugh out of humiliation as Hatter smiled. "Now, _that's _more like the Hare I'm used to.."

4

"Well.. Somebody injured his foot, I see.." Caterpillar said, closing a book as Hatter sat Hare on a mushroom, then took a seat beside him.

"Yes, it's due to bad luck." Hatter told him.

"..Bad.. luck..?" Caterpillar asked, looking surprised.

"Yes!" Hare said, moving his foot to try and ease the pain.

"Tell me what kind of bad luck, please?" Caterpillar laid his book down and picked up a black covered one laying behind him.

"Umm.. Well, after we went to that graveyard you told me about, I spilt tea on his painting, also spilling tea on me a few times, then I broke his newly bought teacups! Then, I broke the Queen's window, then tripped down the hill, hurting my foot in the process! And.. And.."

"I see.. So, the incidents are getting physical.."

"Well, let's get on with they story.." Hatter sat, leaning back to get comfortable for the tale.

"I'll save that story for later, I want to read you something else."

Both Hatter and Hare's mouths dropped. They'd joked about him not telling a story, but they never thought it'd actually _happen_!

Caterpillar opened the black book and flipped through some pages. "Bad luck.. bad luck.. Here we are.. Bad luck is often caused by breaking a mirror, a black cat, ladders, stolen items, up-side-down horsesho-"

"Wait!" Hare shouted.

Hatter jumped as Caterpillar directed his attention to Hare, who was looking up at him, horrified. "Stolen items?"

"Yes.. Why?"

Hare turned his horrified eyes to Hatter, who was now sitting up, tensely. "Somebody wants that spade charm back.."

Hatter turned pale.

"A spade?" Caterpillar asked.

"Yes, a black spade charm. I found it on the ground near a tree-"

"**You took her spade**?" Caterpillar yelled.

Both Hare and Hatter jumped. They'd never heard Caterpillar yell before.

Hare looked down. "Y-yes.. Uhh.. Who's her?"

"Princess Kari of Spades! That's who!" Caterpillar laid the book down hard. "She died when she was only twelve years old... Several years before you two were born!"

Hatter's eyes widen. "Dang, you're old. Exactly how old _are_ you?"

Caterpillar shot Hatter a murderous look.

Hatter looked away, smiling.

Caterpillar continued. "Yes. She lived in another land, you see, but she loved Wonderland so much that she visited every other week. When her life unfortunately ended, her parents buried her in Wonderland. That spade was a gift from her mother. Return it now!"

Hatter jumped up. "Where'd you put it, Hare?"

"In the bottom of my drawer beside my bed.."

Without another word, Hatter turned and ran toward the direction of their house.

Caterpillar sighed. "I told you to go look at it.. I didn't say _take_ anything."

"I know.. It was on the ground and we thought it had been dropped!"

"It wasn't on her grave plate?"

"Grave plate?"

"Yes, they didn't give her a large stone, they gave her a plate. It's so tiny that the wind can easily blow leaves all over it."

"That's why I didn't see anything that the charm belonged to..."

"Yes.. Well, next time you visit a graveyard, don't take anything. Somebody might want it back."

Hatter return sixteen minutes later with a lantern and the spade charm. Hare stood up, finding he was able to walk, but very little. "Okay, let's find this grave.."

Hatter nodded as he placed the charm in Hare's pocket. "Yeah."

"One more thing.. The spade must be placed on the grave by Hare, since he's the one who took it." Caterpillar said.

Both nodded and left him after their 'thank-you's'.

The trail was rough as usual, but Hare wasn't walking fast this time, so it was easier to watch where he stepped. He certainly didn't need two foot injuries in one day!

Hatter kept really close beside him in case he tripped. They made it to the graveyard just as the sun shown its last light over Wonderland. Hatter lit the lamp with a match and held it out as he entered through the tunnel, holding Hare by the arm.

They walked over to the tree and began to brush the leaves aside. Hatter's hand slammed into something hard, then he began to brush the leaves off it. There, almost completely at ground level, was a small, silver plate. Hare brought the lantern close. The plate read:

_Princess Kari Sayna of Spades_

_She will be remembered fondly. _

"How true that is.." Hatter said, thankful that Caterpillar knew who she was. Then, he noticed that there was an indent in the shape of a spade on the right side of the writing. That's were the spade belonged.

Hare took the spade from his pocket. "Well, Princess Kari, I believe an apology is owned and.. I'm sorry, dear." He said as he placed the spade into the indent.

"So.. You believe in bad luck now?" Hatter asked Hare, smiling.

Hare nodded, but didn't say anything.

They lingered for a few more moments before returning. Hare's foot didn't hurt half as bad on the way home. Passing by the palace, they heard laughter, and the Queen saying that she'll let the window pass, Hare probably had enough to put up with in the past few days anyway. Hatter and Hare entered.

"So, how was the trip?" Dee asked.

"You mean the trip down the hill?" Hare asked.

"No, to Caterpillar's."

"It went fine.. We found out the problem and solved it. I'm sure Hare's thankful for that.."

Hare nodded. "All over a charm.."

"A charm!" Dee and Dum asked.

Hatter nodded. "A charm.."

Hatter took a seat beside Hare as they went through the entire story, the Queen just really learning of this for the first time. Hatter informed them that the spade Hare had taken was returned and the bad luck should come to an end.

To Hare's relief, it did.

5

Hatter awoke one morning two weeks later and walked into the kitchen, Hare was still asleep. He looked through some cabinets for breakfast ingredients before noticing a large package on the table with tan wrapping. He pulled it to him and looked at the white tag taped to the top:

_To: Hatter_

_From: Hare_

_I owned you this!_

_Thanks for not giving up on me._

Hatter could tell it was Hare's handwriting and he carefully unwrapped the newly sent package. His sleepy eyes grew wide with surprise at what was inside.

A completely new set of white teacups, and not a single one was broken.

**THE END**


End file.
